


Sanji/F!Reader: A Letter

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [48]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Requested by writingfruit on Tumblr: "I would really like a Sanji scenario in which his crush gives him a love letter to confess to him because they are a hopeless romantic, aaa"
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Sanji/F!Reader: A Letter

Sanji had grown used to surprises on the Thousand Sunny, due to the chaotic series of events he and the rest of his crew would wind up in (or run towards, thanks to their fearless and impulsive Captain). Those were always rather large events, though: a new crewmate that's a walking, singing skeleton, a direct declaration of kicking a Yonkou's ass, the casual revelation that Luffy's father was the most wanted man in the world. The more quiet, subtle, everyday surprises still managed to raise Sanji's curly eyebrows whenever they popped up; right now it was an envelope resting on top of his hammock, with a dark red wax seal in the shape of a heart.

Curious, he picked up the letter and looked for any sign of who'd put the letter in his bed. There was no signature on the envelope, just his name written on the back in painstakingly elegant calligraphy that was either the result of incredible talent or painstaking practice. Sanji broke the wax seal and unfurled the letter, and even after only glancing at the lettering he felt that the handwriting was slightly familiar.

_ Sanji,  _

_ I'd like to think that I'm brave. You know, since I'm a Straw Hat and all. But even though I've fought against Marines and all of the other bastards we've faced as a crew, I just can't bring myself to gather my courage and tell you in-person what I've always wanted to. But on the bright side, this is much more...romantic. _

Sanji's eyes widened at the end of the paragraph. The heart-shaped wax seal from before, the writer's worries over telling him what they've always wanted to, the letter being more "romantic" than what they had in mind...His heart raced a bit, and he tried to ignore the sweat forming on his palms as he continued to read.

_ I don't know if I could really say  _ **_when_ ** _ I started to fall in love with you. It's been so long, and I was just so used to feeling my face heat up whenever you said something nice to me, or whenever you made a big fuss about cooking my favorite meals even when I said I was fine with anything. I DO remember the first time I said that to you, and the first time you made me almost cry from how sweet you really are: "You may be fine with anything, but you deserve the best." _

Sanji sank down onto the hammock as his legs started to feel as if they were made of lead. He remembers saying that; more importantly, he remembers  _ who  _ he said that to. It was someone who he'd dreamt about every so often, on nights where he'd wake up with a warm and hazy feeling of happiness at the lingering thoughts of her curled up in bed next to him. Someone who he'd melt into a loving puddle of goo around, even more so than whenever he was around Nami and Robin. Did...did ____ write this?

He continued to read, becoming more and more familiar with the handwriting and realizing it really was ____ who'd written this; the crossing of the t's, the loops on the p's and o's...he'd seen that handwriting more than once on little notes around the ship that the crew would use to communicate on a day-to-day basis. 

_ I think that you deserve the best, too. Sometimes I feel like you're a little too eager to call yourself a "lowly fool" or a "mere peasant" when you're complimenting Nami, Robin, and me. And I know you're only doing that to build us up and describe us as princesses and goddesses, but sometimes I wonder if you really think of yourself that way. Maybe I'm just overthinking things, but I want you to know that you're better than you think. And I can't believe I'm finally telling you this, but I love you. I've been in love with you for a long time. _

Sanji had to be dreaming. He HAD to be. ____ loved him, just as much as he loved her? He reread the paragraph, choking up slightly as he read her kind words about how he's better than he thinks. His hands trembled slightly and he held the letter between his fingers a bit tighter as he read the last section.

_ I'm sorry I don't have the courage to say this to you directly. Ha...I tell you that you deserve more than you think, but I'm not giving you the love confession you deserve, am I? I'm sorry for that. I guess I'm just...I'm not "afraid", I'm just anxious. Even if I know what your answer will probably be, and that even if you didn't accept my feelings you'd let me down kindly, I'd still always get shaky and nervous whenever I tried to tell you. But I'm glad I finally managed to tell you, even if it isn't face-to-face. _

_ I won't pressure you into giving me an answer right away, but if you want to talk, I'm planning on going to the bar to relax (staring at the aquarium's calming, you know?). Feel free to join me. _

_ Love, _

_ ____. _

Sanji ran his thumb over the section reading "Love, ____" , feeling his heart jump in his throat as her words sank in. He was silent for a moment, staring at the letter with a wide and slightly teary smile on his face. He still couldn't believe this wasn't a dream…

He took a few seconds to collect himself, wiped his face with his sleeve, and carefully placed the letter back inside the envelope. After setting it inside of his dresser drawer where it would be safely hidden, he rolled up his sleeves and headed into the kitchen. After receiving such a romantic and loving gesture in the form of that letter, he couldn't bear the thought of going to her empty-handed when he told her his feelings. He grabbed a few of his recipes for desserts and thumbed through until he found one labeled with a star that had ____'s initials in the center--his method for remembering which recipes his crewmates liked the most. He immediately got to work, and any other Straw Hats passing by the kitchen windows were guaranteed to see their chef with a pink tinge to his cheeks and a small smile on his face; if they were to go by the bar, they'd see ____ with the same small, secretive smile as they stared longingly at the aquarium and waited for her beloved to come to her.


End file.
